


Der Drache den wir teilen

by FullmetallHeichou



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Chrismas on Berk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetallHeichou/pseuds/FullmetallHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kleiner WeihnachsOneshot den ich schon auf FF.de gepostet habe. </p><p>Chaoszwillinge in Aktion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Drache den wir teilen

"Geht es nur mir so oder benehmen sich die Zwillinge in den letzten Tagen seltsam?" Astrid richtete ihre Frage an ihre drei Freunde Fischbein, Rotzbakke und Hicks. "Da stimme ich dir zu. Ich glaube die beiden haben sich den ganzen Tag noch nicht in die Haare bekommen." Nun klinkt sich auch Fischbein in das Gespräch ein. "Hicks hat recht und sie übernehmen eine Aufgabe nach der anderen und scheinen sich dabei sogar mühe zu geben." Da kam Rotzbakke ein schrecklicher Gedanke. "Meint ihr die beiden sind krank? Oh nein am Ende eine tödliche hochansteckende Krankheit. Uns hat es bestimmt auch schon erwischt. Dabei bin ich noch viel zu jung und gutaussehend, um zu sterben." Es war das beste ihn in seinen regelmäßigen völlig realitätsfernen Monologen nicht zu stören und ihn einfach zu ignorieren. 

'KRACHBUM' Oder man stoppt ihn es wie Astrid gerade tat mit einen Schlag auf seinen Helm. Der Arme war nun bestimmt ein paar Zentimeter kleiner aber dafür sah er schöne Sterne tanzen. "Zurück zu den Zwillingen. Ich glaube wir finden am meisten raus, wenn wir ihnen unauffällig folgen und sie beobachten." Alle stimmten Hicks' Idee zu, morgen bei Sonnenaufgang sollte es losgehen.  
Das ganze Dorf war mit den Vorbereitungen für das diesjährige Snoggletog beschäftigt, da waren sie nicht wirklich dankbar über die Hilfe der Thorstone Zwillinge. Keiner der Wikinger wollte die Unterstützung der beiden annehmen nicht umsonst wurden sie die Chaoszwillinge genannt, alles was die zwei anpacken war sonst hinterher nur noch mehr Arbeit. Doch sie hatten den Dreh echt raus sich den Arbeitenden aufzuzwängen. Sobald etwas schief ging machten sie sich an die nächste Arbeit. 

Die jungen Drachenreiter trafen sich bei Sonnenaufgang in der alten Drachenarena. Seitdem sie nicht mehr genutzt wurde war sie zu ihrem Treffpunkt geworden. "Wie wollen wir vorgehen Hicks?" Der Sohn der Häuptlings überlegte kurz bis er eine Entscheidung traf. "Ich hab die beiden auf Kotz und Würg in die Richtung der großen Yackfarm fliegen sehen. Dort sollten wir anfangen zu suchen." Da keiner etwa gegen seine Idee einzuwenden hatte machen sie sich auf ihren Drachen auf den Weg. Etwa 200 Meter vor der Farm beschlossen sie zu laufen um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Und tatsächlich die beiden befanden sich zwischen der großen Yackherde. Keiner der vier heimlichen Beobachter wusste was die beiden da tun. Aber nachdem man mit so einem Yack nicht sonderlich viel anstellen kann gehen sie davon aus dass die blonden versuchen die Tiere zu melken. 

Bis es einem der Tiere zu bunt wurde und Taffnuss mit dem Kopf von sich stoß. Die schaffte es nicht sich zu fangen, verlor das Gleichgewicht, stolperte über den kleinen Hocker auf welchem sie gerade noch saß und rempelte gegen das Yack hinter ihr. Dieses hatte auf dem gefrorenem Boden unter ihm auch keinen guten halt, ihm rutschten einfach die Hufe zur Seite weg und fiel auf Seite um. Und damit war die Kettenreaktion entfesselt. Ein Yack schubste das nächste Yack um bis nur noch eines stand. Es war das eine welches Raffnuss versuchte zu melken. Mit einem energischem "Saublödes Vieh!" stoß sie auch das letzte Tier um. "Taffnuss?" Wo war nur ihr Bruder? Doch nicht etwa schon abgehauen? Das machten sie doch immer gemeinsam. Und da sah sie ihn wie er sich unter einem der zotteligen Tiere herausquälte. 

"Nichts wie weg hier." Taffnuss schnappte sich den Arm seiner Schwester und zerrte sie in Richtung Zaun hinter sich her. Bei dem Versuch darüber zu klettern zerbrachen sie mehrere Latten. Auf ihren Drachen geschwungen flogen sie ins Dorf. Die Chaoszwillinge. Dabei meinten sie es nur gut.  
"Ihnen hinterher!" Die Freunde waren noch sehr weit davon entfernt herauszufinden was den Wandel ausgelöst hat doch sie mussten großen Abstand halten beim fliegen. Die gesamte Landschaft von Berk war mit einer dicken weißen Schneedecke bedeckt, da würden die zwei sie sofort entdecken. 

Aus diesem Grund waren sie auch lange nach Raffnuss und Taffnuss um Dorf, sie waren zu spät der Hauptplatz sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld und von den Schuldigen fehlte jede Spur. Hicks ging auf Grobian zu, welcher gerade dabei war die Überreste des "Baumes" löschte. Es war kein echter Baum sondern eine kegelförmige Holzkonstruktion welche mit dunkelgrünen Holzplatten abgedeckt wurde. So sah es dann aus wie eine große Tanne. Als Dekoration wurden bemalte Schilde daran genagelt, noch einen Helm auf die Spitze und fertig war der Snoggletogbaum. Naja dieser hier war auch fertig. Total fertiggemacht von den Zwillingen. Wie haben sie das nur geschafft. "Was ist hier passiert Grobian? Waren das Taffnuss und Raffnuss?" 

"Klar waren die das. Wer sonst schafft es in wenigen Minuten solch ein Desaster anzurichten. Zuerst haben sie nur gegenseitig ihre Fratzen auf ein Schild gemalt, um sie sich dann zu zu werfen. Bis dahin ja noch nicht die Welt aber dann kam einer der Rotzlöffel auf die Idee das Teil an zu zünden und es zu werfen. Kam wies kommen musste. Der brennende Schild traf den Baum. Erst war es nur eine sehr keine kleine Flamme, nichts was nicht hätte ausgebessert werden können. Aber diese Taugenichtse meinten sie müssen das Feuer ausblasen. Ihr Drache hat es ihnen nachgemacht und BOOM!" Während seines Vortrags gestikulierte der alte Wikinger wild mit seiner Hammer-Prothese vor Hicks Gesicht herum.

Zur selben Zeit auf der anderen Seite von Berk. "Hast du das gesehen Raffnuss?" Das Haar der blonden war etwas angsenkt doch das war nichts was ihrer Begeisterung Abbruch tat. Im Gegenteil für sie war das eher eine Art Errungenschaft was es ihr möglich machte sich umsolänger daran zu erfreuen. "Ja das war echt krass. Ich hab sogar ne Verbrennung an der Schulter. Schau her." Er hielt seiner Schwester seine verletzte Schulter entgegen. Neidisch sah sie sich das verbrannte Stück Haut an. "Wooow. Wenn wir allen weiterhin so gut helfen schaffen wir es dieses Jahr bestimmt." Taffnuss grinste seine Schwester an und zeigte ihr ein Daumen hoch. "Ja dieses Mal schaffen wirs."

Den ganzen restlichen Tag gab es keine weiteren Vorfälle aber gefunden haben sie Taffnuss und Raffnuss auch nicht mehr. Grobian konnte ihnen nicht sagen wohin sie verschwunden sind, darum brechen die vier bei Sonnenuntergang ihr Suche ab. Alle mussten noch ihre Helme Sauber machen. Schließlich wollte keiner von ihren morgen Nacht ihre Leckereien von Odin in einen schmutzigen Helm gelegt bekommen. Das war nur einer der tollen Bräuche die Snoggletog mit sich brachte. Einanderer war das große Festessen welches am nächsten Tag stattfinden sollte. Zu kaum einem anderen Anlass gab es solch gutes Essen. Die perfekte Gelegenheit für die fleißigen Helfer sich ein letztes Mal zu beweisen. 

Sie ließen es ruhig an gehen. Es gab nichts für sie zu tun, in der Küche würde der Betrieb erst gegen die Mittagsstunde beginnen.  
Klonk - Klonk - Klonk - Klonk  
Faul hingen sie wie gewohnt kopfüber von ihrem Deckenbalken und schwangen hin und her. Jedes mal wenn dabei ihre mit Helmen bedeckten Köpfe gegeneinander schlugen machte es ein leises metallenes Geräusch. 

"Glaubt ihr echt sie sind noch da drinnen?" Astrid war unsicher, wenn sie sie verpasst hatten könnte das die nächste Katerstrophe werden. "Im Dorf ist alles ruhig. Sie müssen also noch da drinnen sein." Da war sich Fischbein sicher. Mehrere Stunden bewachten sie das Haus aber nichts tat sich bis sie ein wild fluchender Wikinger ein paar Straßen weiter aus ihrer Starre riss. "Fischbein, Astrid ihr kommt mit mir, wir sehen nach ob sie dafür verantwortlich sind. Für den Fall, dass Raffnuss und Taffnus noch da drinnen sind wirst du, Rotzbakke hier bleiben und das Haus weiterhin im Blick behalten. Gib uns ein Zeichen wenn etwas passiert." Und weg waren sie. Zurück blieb nur ein genervter Rotzbakke. 

Das gleichmäßige Geräusch verstummte, leichtfüßig wie Katzen landeten die zwei Gestalten auf ihren Füßen. "Es ist so weit lass uns gehen." Das blonde Mädchen riss einen Arm mit geballte Faust in die Höhe. "Jaa greifen wir den Erwachsen in der Küche unter die Arme." Taffnuss hielt seiner Schwester die Hand entgegen und sie schlug ein. "Das verdoppelt unseren Gewinn bestimmt!" An ihren Händen zogen sie den jeweils anderen ihnen entgegen, so dass ihr Köpfe sich mal wieder mit viel Krach trafen. 

Vor ihrem Haus war Rotzbakke abgelenkt als die Geschwister es verliesen, da er mal wieder einem hübschen Mädchen hinterher Schauen musste.  
Die anderen drei hatten natürlich genauso wenig Glück. Es war nur ein falscher Alarm gewesen. Es war nur einer der Wikinger der dem Baum neu.aufbauen musste. Gemeinsam mit Grobian lies er sich lautstark über die Zwillinge aus. So schnell es ging machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück. "Gibt es was neues Rotzbakke?" "Nein niemand hat das Haus verlassen." Dass er gar nicht aufgepasst hat sagte er besser nicht. Da saßen sie also und beobachteten ein leeres Haus.

Sich in die Küche zu schleichen war gar nicht so einfach wie sie dachten. Freiwillig lässt sie hier niemand mehr rein. Aber sie hatten wirklich die ensthafte Absicht zu helfen. Draum machte sich Raffnuss als erstes daran die vorhandenen Fische auszunehmen. Es brauchte eine Fische bis sie den Dreh raus hatte, aber um sie herum war nun alles voller Fischgedärmen. Ihr Bruder schälte die Katoffeln oder kartoffelte er die Schalen? Auf jedenfall war die Katoffel hinterher nur noch höchstens halbsogroß. Die blonde nahm sich einen der aufgeschlitzten und ausgenommenen Fische und steckte ihre hand wie in eine Handpuppe hinein. "Küss mich ich bin ein verzauberter Fisch." Sie ging so auf ihren Bruder zu und bewegte passend zu ihren Worten das Maul des Fisches. "Hör auf mit dem Quatsch, wir sind zum helfen da schon vergessen?" Um das gesagte zu unterstreichen warf er mit einem Kartoffelschalenstück, welches die Durchschlagskraft einer kleinen Kartoffel besaß, nach ihr. Damit war die Kriegserklärung unterschrieben. Fischinnerreien und Kartoffelschalen flogen durcheinander. Bis eine der Frauen im vorderen Bereich der Küche auf den Lärm im Nebenraum aufmerksam wurde und die zwei kurzerhand rausschmiss. Saubermachen würde sie besser selbst, bis jetzt scheint nicht allzuschlimmes passiert zu sein, aber man sollte sein Glück auch nicht herrausfordern. 

Trotz des Zwischenfalles in der Küche war es sehr leckeres Festessen gewesen genauso wie jedes Jahr. Die Erwachsenen betranken sich alle in den großen Hallen und die Kinder gingen alle zeitig schlafen. Sollten sie nämlich zu lange wach sein, würde ihnen Odin heute Nacht nichts da lassen. Die Zwillinge waren sich sicher dass sie genug gute Taten vollbracht haben um endlich auch mal beschenkt zu werden. Das letzte Mal war bestimmt 5 Jahre her. Als alles schlief schlich sich einen dunkler Schatten von Haus zu Haus. Sogar zu dem der Zwillinge. Am nächsten Morgen waren alle jungen Dorfbewohner völlig aus dem Häuschen. Alle wurden reich beschenkt mit süßen Leckereien. Das Haus der Thorstons war eines der letzten in denen sich etwas rührte. Verschlafen rieben sie sich die Augen und waren zeitgleich aus dem Bett gesprungen. Zur selben Zeit waren Astrid, Rotzbakke, Hicks und Fischbein auf dem Weg die Zwillinge nun endlich zu fragen warum sie sich so seltsam verhalten.  
Geschockt sahen sie auf zwei leere Helme. Sie hätten schwören können dieses Jahr würden sie nicht leer aus gehen. Aber Moment mal, was ist das? Krümel überall in und um die Helme. 

Da war eindeutig etwas drinnen. Das folgende Geschrei konnte man auf der Straße hören wenn nicht sogar im ganzen Dorf. Und vorallem konnten es ihre Freund hören. "Du hast alles gegessen! meine ganzen Leckerbissen!" Die blonde stürzte sich auf ihren Bruder. "Du blöde Kuh hast doch alles aufgefuttert. Ich kann genau sehen dass dein Hintern über Nacht noch breiter geworden ist." Er zog seiner Schwester kräftig an den Haaren was dieses gleich erwidert. "Wir haben so gut zusammen gearbeitet und haben uns den Hintern aufgerissen und du nimmst alles für dich!"  
Selbst konnte man sehr gut ahnen wie es da drinnen gerade zu ging. Immer wieder hörte man Gegenstände umfallen, oder ein schmerzliches zischen. Ab und zu unterbrochen von meinem "Uhhh Schlag mich nochmal dort hin das war gut.". 

"Das steckte also dahinter. Da hätten wir doch auch drauf kommen können." Rotzbakke wurde von Fischbei unterbrochen. "Schaut doch mal." er zeigte auf den Wahnsinnigen Zipper dessen Köpfe "Kotz" und "Würg" sich mit Schokoladen verschmierten Mäulern genauso zankten wie ihre Besitzer. 

"Sollten wir es ihnen sagen?" - "Ja, irgendwann."


End file.
